Visitor from the Future
by Charmedgrays
Summary: It happens in end Season 5 and season 6. Chris comes to the past white his cousin, how is Phoebe and Paige Daughters
1. The Bio

**Visitor from the Future**

**The Bio**

Note: Prue is one of the most powerful witches.

Summer: It happens in end Season 5 and season 6. Chris comes to the past white his cousin, how is Phoebe and Paige Daughters

Name: Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell (prue)

DOB: 4.04.09

Parents: Phoebe Halliwell and Coop

Siblings: Patricia Billie and Penelope Sheila Halliwell

Aunts: Prue, Piper and Paige Halliwell and Billie Jenkins

Uncles: Leo Wyatt, Henry Mitchell and Daniel Scott (he is Billie Husband)

Cousins: Chris Perry, Wyatt Matthew, Melinda Eva, Pandora Nicole, Charlotte Paige,Henry JR, Helen Mary and Carl Daniel (Billie Kids)

Boy/girlfriend: Prue has a boyfriend his name his Dean

Powers: Deflection, telekinetic ,Pyrokinesis, empathy ,Projection, invisibility,Thought Projection, Cryokinesis, Electrokinesis, Force Field (pink), Telepathy, time travel and a Cupid orb

Hobbies and Personality: she loves to shopping, listen to music, hang out white her friends, Pandora is her best friend, she is very close to Chris. she is outgoing, smart (was going to become a doctor when Wyatt turned evil), Friendly, Caring, stubborn and Completive.

* * *

Name: Pandora Nicole Halliwell

DOB: 16.07.09

Parents: Paige Halliwell and Henry Mitchell

Siblings: Charlotte Paige and Henry Jr.

Aunts: Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Billie Jenkins

Uncles: Leo Wyatt, Coop and Daniel Scott

Cousins: Chris, Wyatt, Melinda, Patricia, Penelope, Prudence, Helen Mary and Carl Daniel

Boyfriend: yes she did have one but Wyatt killed him. his name was David

Powers: orbing, premonition, levitation, empathy, telekinetic orbing, Telepathy and glamour.

Hobbies and Personality: she loves to shopping, listen to music, and hang out white her friends. Prudence is her best friends and is close to Chris. She is smart (was going to become a columnist), completive, friendly, stubborn and outgoing.

* * *

Name: Christopher Perry Halliwell (Chris)

DOB: 15.03.04

Parents: Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt

Siblings: Wyatt and Melinda

Aunts: Prue, Phoebe and Paige Halliwell and Billie Jenkins

Uncles: Coop and Henry and Daniel.

Cousins: Patricia, Penelope, Prudence, Nicole, Charlotte Paige,Henry JR. , Helen Mary and Carl Daniel

Girlfriend: yes Bianca

Powers: orb, telekinesis, astral projection and empathy

Hobbies and Personality: he likes to hang out, he likes sport and being white is friends and he is very protective of the ones he loves. He is outgoing, protective, caring, Completive and stubborn.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Prue orb likes a Cupid, I don't know what to call it, I will call it orb

Chapter one

Back to the past

It was a night time when 4 people where standing a what look like a house but was a museum that the oldest of cousins had Wyatt but he was nat the most powerfall that was the first born girl Prue.

Chris walk to the stand that was where the book of shadows ones stood.

„do you know how do get the book back Chris?" Pandora said and look at Chris

„Yes but we better on the look at for demons they are going to go eftir it" Chris said

„okay call the book Chris" Bianca said

„I call upon the Ancient Power,

To help us in this darkest hour,

Let the Book return to this place,

Claim refuge in its rightful space." Chris said.

And in a minutes the book came and they look for the spell as fast as they could but 3 demons simmered inn and one of them yelled what they wore doing and Prue throw a fire at them (Pyrokinesis) and Bianca throw a energy ball at them 2 wore down and Chris had fond the spell and said

„Hear these words, Hear the rhyme

Heed the Hope within my mind

Send me back to where I'll find

What I wish in place and time."

And a portal opened and he, Prue and Pandora ran in it and sending them to the past to save Wyatt and the moms.

Prue look around and sees the attic, the book of shadows standing there.

„are we in the right time" Prue said

„yeah we are" Pandora said and smiled

„look there is the book and no demons and it is cleaner" Chris said


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Prue orb likes a Cupid, I don't know what to call it, I will call it orb

peterpan27: thanks you, 

NeptuneLost47: thanks you, glad you like it, I know it is short, 

beauty0102: thanks you, I am glad you like it, I hope you like this chapter

_And a portal opened and he, Prue and Pandora ran in it and sending them to the past to save Wyatt and the moms._

_Prue look around and sees the attic, the book of shadows standing there._

_„are we in the right time" Prue said_

_„yeah we are" Pandora said and smiled_

_„look there is the book and no demons and it is cleaner" Chris said_

Chapter to hello mom

Prue set in P3 and look at her mom and some guy talking. She starit to lising to them talk.

**_Phoebe: _**_I am really glad Elise made me call you. You're exactly the kind of guy I've been looking for._

**_Guy: _**_Is that so?_

**_Phoebe: _**_Oh, it is so so. You're cute, you're sweet, you're smart. And from what I hear, you're raking in the dough._

**_Guy: _**_Well, you have quite the way with words, don't you?_

**_Phoebe: _**_Yeah, well, when it comes to helping needy children, I'm shameless. Come on, Evan, please do the charity auction. It'll be fun._

**_Evan: _**_It'll be fun to be auctioned off like a side of beef?_

They laugh together and Prue look at them sad. She missed her mom so much and her sisters and her dad. Looking at her mom and the guy she did not know laughing together and smiling she look at paige white a anther guy and she starit to lising to them.

**_Guy #2: _**_Then I graduated from Stanford law in '98._

**_Paige: _**_Harvard law. Hm, that's impressive. So do you want to give to a charity, or what?_

**_Guy: _**_I said Stanford, not Harvard._

**_Paige: _**_Let me ask you something. Have you been having any kind of end of the world, fire and brimstone, doomsday kind of dreams lately?_

**_Guy: _**_Wait a minute, is this some sort of religious charity?_

**_Paige: _**_Huh?_

Prue laugh and sees her mom coming to them.

**_Phoebe: _**_No, it's not. It's for children._

**_Guy: _**_Right. Yeah. Hey, to each his own, but I'm not into the whole fire and brimstone thing._

Prue sees the guy walk away and look back to her mom and aunt talking about sign up some people for the something and heared about some dreams Paige was having every night.

Prue stood up and walk out of the bar to call Chris and Pandora to tell them.

„CHRIS. PANDORA" She yelled

Chris ord in and Pandora soon after

„what Prue" they both said

„the Titans are coming we forgat about it I heared aunt Paige talling mom about her dreams and I reamber that mom told me about it that aunt Paige had the dreams about it ancient wars and weird magic and the Titans are coming" Prue said

„Wait Mom in here" Pandora said and look at P3

„that is all you heared" chris said and look at her

„no that is nat all I heared" Pandora said

„okay what are we going to do" Prue said

„we go white the plan like it was but know we have to do it sonner then we thought . Prue you look out for mom,Aunt Phoebe and and Aunt Paige and Pandora you start looking what is after Wyatt and.." chris said

But Prue cut him out and said" you become their now Whitelighter we know Chris"

Pandora and Chris orb out and Prue look at P3 and sees her mom and aunt paige walking out and when they are not looking she orb out too(like how Coop did)

CharmedNeptune47: thank you, I am sorry that it tuck me so long.

lizardmomma: thank you and I am from Iceland

PeterPanTinkerBell27: thank you

beauty0102: thank you hope you like this one

everwood123: thank you

blueyblonde: thank you

_„Wait Mom in here" Pandora said and look at P3 _

_„that is all you heared" chris said and look at her_

_„no that is nat all I heared" Pandora said_

_„okay what are we going to do" Prue said _

_„we go white the plan like it was but know we have to do it sonner then we thought . Prue you look out for mom,Aunt Phoebe and and Aunt Paige and Pandora you start looking what is after Wyatt and.." chris said_

_But Prue cut him out and said" you become their now Whitelighter we know Chris"_

_Pandora and Chris orb out and Prue look at P3 and sees her mom and aunt paige walking out and when they are not looking she orb out too(like how Coop did)_


	4. Chapter 4

CharmedNeptune47: thank you, I am sorry that it tuck me so long.

lizardmomma: thank you and I am from Iceland

PeterPanTinkerBell27: thank you

beauty0102: thank you hope you like this one

everwood123: thank you

blueyblonde: thank you

_„Wait Mom in here" Pandora said and look at P3 _

_„that is all you heared" chris said and look at her_

_„no that is nat all I heared" Pandora said_

_„okay what are we going to do" Prue said _

_„we go white the plan like it was but know we have to do it sonner then we thought . Prue you look out for mom,Aunt Phoebe and and Aunt Paige and Pandora you start looking what is after Wyatt and.." chris said_

_But Prue cut him out and said" you become their now Whitelighter we know Chris"_

_Pandora and Chris orb out and Prue look at P3 and sees her mom and aunt paige walking out and when they are not looking she orb out too(like how Coop did)_

_Note Prue _has the _power of __invisibility_

Chapter 3

Meeting the moms

Prue look at her mom and Paige. They are look up what her mom so inn her premonition and hears them talking about what that was when Piper walk in carrying a box.

**_Piper_****_: _**_Okay, I know it's cooled off a little bit since this morning but what are you doing?_

**_Phoebe_****_: _**_Defrosting._

**_Paige_****_: _**_Is this them?_

Phoebe look at the book

**_Phoebe_****_: _**_No._

**_Piper: _**_Who's them?_

**_Phoebe:_******_We're not sure yet. How was the party?_

**_Piper:_******_Oh, just super fun. Leo got called away and I got to use my tools._

**_Phoebe:_******_What?_

**_Paige_****_: _**_Is that them?_

**_Phoebe:_******_No, they looked a little bit more... ancient._

**_Piper:_******_Will someone please tell me what's going on?_

Just when her sisters where going to tall her Leo orb in white news.

**_Leo: _**_Ah, a Whitelighter's disappeared._****

**_Phoebe: _**_A Whitelighter? Like from a Darklighter?_****

**_Leo: _**_No, a Darklighter's poison is slow and painful, this was more instantaneous and the Elders have no idea what it could have been._

**_Paige: _**_It's all connected._****

**_Piper: _**_What's connected?_****

**_Paige: _**_Whatever it is that escaped from the ice cave._

**_Leo: _**_You were in an ice cave?_****

**_Paige: _**_Heat wave, earthquake, my dreams, this is way bigger than any one Whitelighter._

**_Phoebe: _**_I'd better drop out of that charity benefit._

**_Leo: _**_Yeah, maybe we should cancel counselling, honey._

Prue know that is was they all should cancel their plans to stop the Titans but her aunt Piper did not thank this was a big really big. she was about to orb out when she heared what her aunt Piper said

**_Piper:_******_Hold it, wait a minute, no. This is exactly what we're supposed to be learning in therapy. When to put our lives on hold and when not to._

**_Paige:_******_But Piper, a Whitelighter was killed._

**_Piper:_******_We don't know that. He could've just clipped his wings and he's in hiding._

**_Phoebe:_******_Is that possible?_

**_Leo_****_: _**_Yeah, I guess._

„maybe I should help aunt Paige find what they are looking for but I have to tell Chri" Prue said and orb out to find Chris.

„Hi Chris and Pandora "Prue said when Chris and pandora orb where they where all meeting to talk.

„HI Prue"They said

„Maybe i should help Paige find what they are looking for and we know that Paige is going to want to sat a trap for one and when she does Chris will orb in and help them and them we will come and help white that we will get Leo to make them goddess and maybe Leo will become a elder and chris the charmed ones new Whitelighter" Prue said

„that is good plan" Pandora said

„it is do it Prue"Chris said and Prue orb out and back to the manor and makes her self invisible and uses telekinetic to move the passage to the Titans Paige look at the book and calles for Phoebe

**_Paige:_******_Phoebe! Hey, Phoebe_

_Phoebe ran in to where Paige was and look at her._

**_Phoebe:_******_Did you find something?_

**_Paige:_******_Do Titans ring a bell?_

**_Phoebe:_******_Titans like from Ancient Greece? You have got to be kidding me._

**_Paige:_******_No, ancient gods who were entombed because it was the only way to stop them._

**_Phoebe_****_: _**_Okay, well, even if it is them, how'd they get out? And why go after the Whitelighters?_

**_Paige:_******_I don't know. Maybe one of them was hurt maybe they needed healing powers? I do know that because of the Elders' no orbing edict, that the only way they're gonna get another Whitelighter is if one..._

**_Phoebe:_******_Oh, no way, Paige, forget about it._

**_Paige:_******_Why not? If I'm right, they will come right to us._

**_Phoebe:_******_And you're saying this like it's a good thing?_

**_Paige:_******_It is. This is why I haven't been sleeping. This is what I've been preparing for all year. I have got potions here that are stronger than the ones that we used on the Source._

**_Phoebe: _**_OKay, devil's advocate, until we figure out how powerful they are, we shouldn't use you as bait._

**_Paige:_******_Witch's advocate, there are evil gods running around on the loose that we should eliminate before Wyatt gets home._

Prue used her Telepathy to send a message to chris

„HI Chris it is about to happen Paige is traing to talk mom into use her as a bait"

„okay Prue"

**_Phoebe:_******_Mm, that's dirty. Why do I feel like you're making me choose between my sister and my nephew?_

**_Paige:_******_Because you're slightly overdramatic?_

**_Phoebe:_******_I'm a little overdramatic?_

**_Paige:_******_Well, can we just do this please?_

**_Phoebe:_******_Okay, fine. Bring on the earthquake causing gods._

**_Paige:_******_Watch this._

Paige orb in and out and then one of the Titans came in and Paige threws a potion at her the Titan eyes glow turning Paige into a stone. Phoebe threws a anther potion at her and Prue makes her uninvisible just as Chris orbs in front of Phoebe and Pandora orbs and Pandora orb ins to

Chris yelled" Don't look into"

Chris, Pandora and Prue threw potion at Meta and it does not harm her but she disappears.

„are you alright" Chris said helping Phoebe up

Phoebe just looks at Paige and she is turned into stone

„oh my god Paige" Phoebe said.


	5. Chapter 5

lizardmomma: Thank you

blueyblonde: Thank you

beauty0102: Thank you

Dark-Supernatural-Angel

_Paige orb in and out and then one of the Titans came in and Paige threws a potion at her the Titan eyes glow turning Paige into a stone. Phoebe threws a anther potion at her and Prue makes her un__invisible just as Chris orbs in front of Phoebe and Pandora orbs and Pandora orb ins to _

_Chris yelled" Don't look into"_

_Chris, Pandora and Prue threw potion at Meta and it does not harm her but she disappears._

„_are you alright" Chris said helping Phoebe up_

_Phoebe just looks at Paige and she is turned into stone_

„_oh my god Paige" Phoebe said._

Chapter 4

Goddess

Phoebe is look at Paige when Chris tells her" Don't worry, she's alright." Phoebe look at him like his is crazy" Well, I mean, she's not completely alright, obviously, but she's not dead"

Phoebe look at him" are you sure she is not"

Pandora look at her ans says" Frankly, you see this a lot. Museums, universities, town centres... Most of those statues, not really statues. They're people like your sister here who have been, uh, turned into stone."

Phoebe just notices them all and asks"who are you all"

Prue anserws" I'm Elizabeth, This is Nicole and this is Chris Parry"

Pandora(Nicole) said „ we are from the future"

Just when Pandora said that Piper walk inn and sees them

„Oh! My god, tell me that's just a really good likeness of Paige." Piper said

„no that is Paige" Phoebe said

„Titan turned her into a stone"Prue(Elizabeth) said

„who are you"Piper said

„this is Elizabeth, Nicole and Chris they are from the Future" Phoebe said.

„just like twenty years or so" Chris said

„Uh-huh. Friends or foes?" Piper said

„Not so sure yet" Phoebe said

„Wait we saved Paige did we not"Pandora(Nicole) said

„Oh, you call that saving, do you?" Phoebe said

„look I'm the one that put my life on the line here. I didn't have to drop everything I was doing just to orb in and save her butt." Chris said

Prue and Pandora just look at the charmed ones.

„You-you orb? You're a Whitelighter?" Piper said

„Yes he is" Prue(Elizabeth) said

„Look, where we come from, history shows Paige didn't get turned into stone on this day... she died. And with her death the power of three died too, allowing Titans to rule and create a world you don't wanna see, trust us. we hear to alter history. To help you save the future." Pandora (Nicole) said

„Who sent you?" Phoebe asked

„we can't answer that" Prue(Elizabeth) said

„why not" Phoebe said

„Because anything we tell you could risk changing the future in ways we don't want." Chris said

„All I gotta say is, is that if we hadn't got here when we did, Paige would have been the third Whitelighter victim." Prue said

„Wait, third? I thought only one was missing" Phoebe said

„not anymore" Pandora said

Piper yelled: Leo LEO

Just then Leo orb in and look at Piper and said: Honey, I'm sorry I missed counselling but...

Piper said: Forget that, we've got bigger problems.

Leo look around and sees Paige: What happened?

Piper said: Forget that too. How many Whitelighters are missing?

Leo said: What?

Piper: how many

Leo: Uh, two. That's what the Elders just called me for.

Prue: Believe us now?

Leo: Who are they?

Just then they all hear a chras coming from down stars. Leo, Phoebe and Piper run down stars.

Prue and Pandora walk to chris as he is looking for something to turn Paige back into her self in the Book.

„ Can Prue not like use her powers to turn mom back" Pandora ask

„No Dora she can't they can't find out we are their kid" chris said

„hey Piper is coming" Prue said

Chris starts flipping through the Book of Shadows just as Piper walks in. Prue and Pandora are sitting on Aunt Peral couch.

Piper said „What are you doing?"

Prue(Elizabeth) said" What does it look like he doing? he trying to find a way to free stone-cold Paige over here."

Piper just look at her and turned back to Chris and said „Step away."

Chris said" Please, like we haven't looked in this before. By the way, you should update your goblins entry. It'll come in handy some day."

Piper look at the pass „Goblins?"

Pandora" Yeah, trust us. It's gonna get ugly. Look, obviously you don't trust us, but Chris touched the book, right? And the book thinks he good. Shouldn't you?"

Piper: „Well, maybe you found a way around that."

Prue: Piper, come on. We just trying to help.

Piper Well, then if that's true, why don't you tell me how to vanquish the Titans?

Prue Except you can't vanquish them.

Piper You mean, not without the power of three.

Chris said Maybe not even with that.

Pandora said The only way the Elders could stop them three thousand years ago was by infusing some mortals with a hell of a lot of power. Way more than you guys have.

Piper then they can do it again

Prue look at her aunt and said Not after what happened last time. When the mortals trapped the Titans, the power went to their heads. You know the Greek gods, Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite" Piper nodded" well they were mortals They declared themselves gods and forced the world to worship them. The Elders swore they would never allow that to happen again."

Phoebe walk in white the dwarf and the Leprechaun. Piper look at her sister and asks her what she was doing she was supposed to be.

Phoebe said: know, I know. But I thought they could help us free Paige. After all, a leprechaun's luck has helped us before." She the dwarf on the shoulder

Prue laugh and Phoebe look at her" you know he is one of the the seven dwarves and he is the the leprechaun

The dwarf nodded his head. The Leprechaun look at paige and say: It's gonna take a lot more than just me luck to free this one. We're gonna need some pixie dust too."

The dwarf said I will get a fairy. I left me axe downstaris he left the attic

Phoebe walks to her sister: where are we

Piper looks at her and said: Screwed. Possibly. One thing I'm still not clear about. If the Titans are roaming around, why are they killing Whitelighters?

Pandora look at Piper and then at Chris she sees him nodd his head at her: Because they need their orbing power

Piper look at her and said their orbing power What on earth would they wanna do with she runs out of the attic and calld for Leo

The time was running slow Phoebe was still traying to free her sister. When Chris walk to Prue and Dora where they laying on the couch and reading on the TiTans. When Piper walk in says to Chris: Alright, what's going on? Leo is not responding to any of my calls and it's been over five hours

Prue look up from her book and says hey lady we don't know

Piper say well I thank you do

Chris look at his mom and then his cousins and says „Look, you're the one who wanted him to go up there in the first place, not me. Alright, fine, maybe we do know. And if we right, he's gonna need some serious alone time"

Dora look at Prue and Prue at her the next they know Chris orbs out to find Leo and Phoebe walks her sister out of the attic. Dora and Prue orb out to Leo and Chris.

They find Leo pushesing Chris up the wall

Prue rans to them and throws Leo of Chris

Leo: Why

Dora look at him saying: Because this had to happen. It had to happen so you could do what has to be done.

Leo look at all of them: What are you talking about? They're all dead. Gone

Prue yelled at him no leo they are not all dead we would not let that happen

Chris: easy Liz easy

Dora says „No. Not all of them. Some of the Elders escaped back to earth but it won't be long before the Titans hunt them down too. But you can still stop them. You can still defeat the Titans. Like Liz said we would not let them all die"

Leo: „but how"

Chris: „you know How."

Leo: It's too dangerous. The Elders forbid it.

Prue: „Yes they did forbid but it is the only way to do it Leo and you know it and we know you are not a Elder but can act like one Leo. You are the only one that can to it Leo"

They hear Piper call for Leo just as Leo walk in holding a urn.

Leo: Piper

Dora no

Leo: but she needs me

Prue: not as must as the rest of the world needs you Leo

Leo: okay you three should go otherwise they won't understand

Dora: good luck Leo

They all orb out they they hear leo say the ords that will turn the Charmed ones into goddess Ekre oh-gee, akman minento..

They orb into the manor and see the charmed ones standing their

Piper is calling for Leo and when she sees them You? Where's Leo?

Dora „he is safe for now" she sees her mom"Paige Hi"

Paige just looks at them and say hi

Piper is just angry now when she says: Forget that. What do you mean for now?

Phoebe says What is this about us supposedly battling the Titans

Prue smiles: you are about to find out

Paige What's that supposed to mean?

Just then a tornando of light swirls around the girls and when it disappears and reveals them wearing outfits from ancient Greece. Phoebe has extremely long and thick blonde hair. Paige is holding onto a trident. Pandora, Prue and Chris smile

Chris that is what it means

Paige What happened? What are we?

Dora you are gods

To be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

_Dora „he is safe for now" she sees her mom"Paige Hi"_

_Paige just looks at them and say hi_

_Piper is just angry now when she says: Forget that. What do you mean for now?_

_Phoebe says What is this about us supposedly battling the Titans_

_Prue smiles: you are about to find out_

_Paige What's that supposed to mean?_

_Just then a tornando of light swirls around the girls and when it disappears and reveals them wearing outfits from ancient Greece. Phoebe has extremely long and thick blonde hair. Paige is holding onto a trident. Pandora, Prue and Chris smile_

_Chris that is what it means _

_Paige What happened? What are we?_

_Dora you are gods_

Chapter 5

Goddess part 2

Pandora look at Piper who was angry at Chris for turning them into God. Piper walk to them whit a angry look on her face when she said: You expect us to beat the Titans dressed like this? Maybe at a costume party.

Pandora look back at her and said back at her: who know that's not a costume. That represents your new position and power.

Paige: Power? Power's good. I like power.

Dora laugh at her mom face when she thinks for a moment

Paige: Why do I like power

Prue answers her: Because you are the goddess of war.

Paige: Ahh. Well, I guess that explains the pitch fork.

Pandora: It's not a pitch fork, it's a trident. Be careful, that's a formidable weapon.

Dora look at her mom when she starts to play white the trident

Paige: Right on. Who wants to fight?

Phoebe: I'm a lover, not a fighter.

Chris: You're the goddess of love.

Piper: Naturally. Well, then that must make me the goddess of sanity because I find this ridiculous.

Prue and Pandora laugh at their aunt Piper face. Chris looks at them white his face that said stay forces.

Chris: No Leo gave you dominion over the earth and all it's natural elements.

Piper look at Chris when she said: Wait a minute, you're saying that Leo did this to us?

Phoebe: Chris? You never told us, do you have a girlfriend in the future?

Prue and Pandora Laugh at his face when Chris ignoring Phoebe.

Chris: As you can see, all of you have drives and urges based on your powers. Don't let them distract you, alright? Stay focused, focused on the Titans.

Piper: Hold it, pal. I don't know what kind of game you're running here, but Leo is not in the god-making business.

Prue: look when you get ridd of the Titans who get Leo back

Phoebe was flirting white Chris.

Phoebe: How old are you, anyway?

Piper: The Elders forbid it. And if anything...

Prue: Leo is a company man. Finshed for her and smiled at her

Chris: The Elders did forbid it. And guess what, they're dead. Most of them. Leo's in charge up there now and he's taken a huge risk that you three won't lose your humanity like the ancient Greeks... Whoa!

Prue and Pandora ran up to him. Paige had sticks her trident into Chris's shirt and was holding him up in the air.

Prue: Let him go Paige

Paige: no he killed the elder he could've prevented it. I say we castrate

Chris: A little control here, ladies, please.

Phoebe: Can't we figure out something else to cut off?

Chris orb out and orb back into the room. Pandora huged him he huged her back when saying: I told you, stay focused. In my future, all the Elders were killed. That's why I came back to help Leo give you the power so this would never have to happen again.

Paige was really into the her trident when she said: Hey, guys, watch this.

She point her trident at the piano and a bolt of lightning flies out of it hitting the piano.

Prue: Cool their is no piano left paige

Piper: Put that thing down, you're gonna hurt someone.

Paige: I certainly hope so. Do you know the kind of damage this thing could do?

Pandora: a lot

Phoebe: Paige, make love, not, you know. There's no door love can't open, no wall love can't climb, not hurdle love can't

Prue: Hurdle

Phoebe: yeah

Piper: This is Leo's strategy? Well, he must have lost it up there because these girls can't be seen in public, much less

Phoebe: Ooh, that reminds me. I'm late for the bachelor auction. I'm gonna go pick up a guy or two, or twelve.

Phoebe claps her hands and a pink misty heart appears. A pink swirl of mist surrounds her and she disappears from the room.

Prue: should have seen that coming

Chris:PHOEBE

Paige: Ooh, that's a good idea. I'm gonna go get in some target practice with some demons. Watch out Titans. Lightning bolts surround her and she disappears from the room

Pandora: Should have seen that coming to

Chris: I knew this was gonna happen. You gotta go after them.

Piper: Oh, no-no-no. This was your big plan, you clean up the mess.

Prue: No, your role is to provide balance.

Pandora: That's why you feel so grounded and in control.

Piper: Wow, Chris, Elizabeth, Nicole that was actually pretty good. You almost sounded like a Whitelighter. Too bad I already have one. And if he would like me to do something, he can come down and tell me himself.

Prue (Elizabeth): Wow

Pandora(Nicole): you want Leo

Chris: Then vanquish the Titans

Prue: If you can't do that, you're gonna find out what a world of darkness feels like

Pandora: OUR WORLD


	7. Chapter 7

_Piper: Wow, Chris, Elizabeth, Nicole that was actually pretty good. You almost sounded like a Whitelighter. Too bad I already have one. And if he would like me to do something, he can come down and tell me himself._

_Prue (Elizabeth): Wow_

_Pandora(Nicole): you want Leo_

_Chris: Then vanquish the Titans_

_Prue: If you can't do that, you're gonna find out what a world of darkness feels like_

_Pandora: OUR WORLD_

Chapter 7.

Goddess part 3

Prue,Pandora and Chris walk in to the living room and see man worshipping Phoebe.

„Are you eyeing me, soldier?" Paige said just when they walk in.

„what is this goddess go wild" Chris said

„you would know Chris" Prue said and Pandora laught at her

Chris ignored them and said" I told you to keep them in line. What would happen if the Titans attacked right now?"

„Chris i got this I said All of you, out" Piper said and a gust of wind blows through the room and the men land in the foyer all on top of one another.

„and they run out of here to bad they were cute" Pandora said to Prue

„Now that's what I'm talking about" Chris said

„Time for a morality check. Leo did not give us this power so we could form armies or love cults." Piper said

„that is what The ancient Greeks indulged in their whims that way and look what they became." Prue said

„Petty, evil, vindictive." Chris said

„Thanks, I've got it. Now... hi! Can you two get it under control" piper said andd poked Phoebe with a pillow

„Reason and judgement are the qualities of a leader. Tacitus, 100 A.D." paige said

„ Love will keep us together. Captain and Tennille. 1970s." Phoebe said

„Fascinating. Now, can we figure out a way to beat the Titans, 'cause I for one would like my family back. Soon." Piper said and they all look up when they hear a elder call

„is that a jingle" Phoebe said

„There are no Elders up there. Who's jingling?" Paige said

„it is Leo" Pandora said

„Leo can jingle" Piper said

„Yep. He says an Elder's under attack. Like it or not, it's time to face the Titans" Prue said and „good Luck"

„you thank they can do it" Pandora said

„Nat at first but they can in the end and we know it" chris said

When it can night they orb in to the Manor where Paige and Phoebe were talking

„Not an option for me. God, I miss Leo Leo" Phoebe said

„Oh, it's just you" Paige said

„well hello to you to Paige" Prue said

„So the Elders are taken care of. Where's Piper?" Chris said

„She's upstairs with the baby. Um, could you bring us Leo?" Phoebe said

„He's busy. How's it going here?" Chris said

„Not so good. I keep trying to come up with a plan to defeat the Titans but every battle simulation ends the same

„With our death." Phoebe said

„ We could really use Leo right about now." Paige said

„We starting to get that impression." Pandora said

„Could you bring him back?" Phoebe said

„For the last time, no. What is wrong with you two, huh? You're acting hopeless." Prue said

„ I don't know. I mean, I guess I always feel like this right before a big battle, and then Leo comes down and I don't know how he does it but he makes me feel like I have the power to do anything." Phoebe said

„ Really? It's different for me. It's like I forget that I even have any training and I, and I can't concentrate and Leo helps me focus and calm down. You know, I'm starting to think that we take Leo for granted. Are you sure you can't get him." Paige said

„Leo-Leo is up there, okay? And he's gotta stay up there until... You know, what? We not gonna go over this again. What can I do to help you two get over the hump here?" chris said

„Try saying this. It always works for Leo. Your power comes from your emotions." Phoebe said

„ What about this? Trust the power of three." Paige said

„ Or how about this one. I'm gonna go check with the Elders. Do you actually thinks he checks with the Elders?" phoebe said

„ Ha! No, he probably just orbs to a sports bar and buys his buddies rounds of drinks. (in a manly voice) Yeah, my wife thinks I'm up there. Here's to the Elders." Paige said

„wow if i did not know i would say you were not the charmed ones"Prue said

„what did you say"Paige said and walk to her

„I said that you do not act like a charmed one but like someone who can not be with out her whitlighter for some time" Prue said and look at Paige

„I.." Paige cut not say anything and sits back down

„good job" chris said to Prue and walk to see Piper

After every thing was down Leo was taking the goddess out of them and Phoebe was scrying for Piper.

„Are you ready?" Leo said

„Just get it out of me." Paige said

Leo lifts the lid of the urn and Paige's god powers return to it." How do you feel?" Leo said

„Phew. Free. Anything on Piper?" Paige said. Paige sits next to Phoebe

„Nope, I still can't get a read." Phoebe said

„Just keep trying." Chris said

„ Okay, even if we do find her, how are we gonna get her back? She's on this major power trip. She destroyed the Titans, not even the Greek gods could do that." Paige said

„We've just gotta hope she has some humanity still left inside." Prue said

„ If anyone can come back from this, it's Piper. I've gotta go now. If you need me Chris knows how to get in touch." Leo said

„Where are you going?"

„ The Elders have returned to the heavens and they're calling for me." Leo orbs out and Prue walk to Chris and Whispers something in is ear.

„ Did he just bail on us? Is that what he did?" Phoebe said

„Uh, what about, you know, helping us find his wife?" Paige said

„ He's trusting in you to do that. You need to find Piper and talk her down before she sets up shop somewhere and throws the world into chaos. Then it'll be too late for her." Pandora said when she walks in

„Okay, maybe you missed the part about Piper being Leo's wife." Paige said

„ Look, you have to understand. Things have changed. The Elders need Leo up there to help restore order." Chris said

„Cut to the chase, future man. Is this about Leo being turned into an Elder, or what?" Paige said

„ He's on the path." Chris said

„ Okay, don't give us that creepy pod-people smile. Okay, in your world, being an Elder may be cool but in our world it pretty much sucks. Leo is our brother-in-law..." Phoebe said

„ And our Whitelighter..." Paige said

„ And our friend." Phoebe said

„ And you don't want to lose him." Prue said

„okay how did you know what I was going to say" Paige said

„I am a telepathy" Prue said" and so is Nicole"

„So listen, you go up there and tell him..."Suddenly, a tree branch hits the window, smashing it. Phoebe screams. „What is going on with this storm?"

„Piper. Piper's what's up with this storm." Paige said

„ What do you mean?" Phoebe said

„ Remember when the Titans were first released, the major weather shifts, and the earthquake." Paige Said

„ Yeah." Phoebe said

„ When you have power over the earth like the Titans did, it's bound to suffer your emotional baggage." Paige said

„And like Leo says, our power comes from our emotions. Okay, okay. So if you're a god and you're angry and you're taking it out on the city, where would you go?" Phoebe

„Somewhere high where I could enjoy the damage I'm inflicting." Paige said


	8. Chapter 8

„ _Remember when the Titans were first released, the major weather shifts, and the earthquake." Paige Said_

„ _Yeah." Phoebe said_

„ _When you have power over the earth like the Titans did, it's bound to suffer your emotional baggage." Paige said_

„_And like Leo says, our power comes from our emotions. Okay, okay. So if you're a god and you're angry and you're taking it out on the city, where would you go?" Phoebe_

„_Somewhere high where I could enjoy the damage I'm inflicting." Paige said _

Chapter 8

In the end

Paige and Phoebe orb out of the manor to find Piper and stop her from destroyed the city.

„wow now I see wherer Wyatt and you chris get ger anger from" prue said and Pandora giggeld

„haha were fanny Prue do you thank it work" Chris said

„Well Leo is a Elder now it will give you a change to became their new whiteilighter" pandora said

„Let hope Chris get to be their know lighter" Prue said

„It was a good plan girls geting Leo to became Elder" Chris said

„Yes it is good that we know the charmed ones history so well being their kids does that to you" Dora said

„Now step 1 is down and step 2 is finding out who turns wyatt evi" Prue said and look at Chris and Pandora

„Yes You and Dora try to find every one you can and kill them if they are after Wyatt" Chris said

„we also have to kill is army of demons Chris"Dora said

„Yes we have to do that and when most of them are gone some will come here and help us" Prue said

„I don't know about that" Chris said

„that was the plan Chris, we don't know who turned HIM, it can be anyone someone good someone evil" Dora said

And Phoebe, Piper and Paige orb in to the manor.

The next day the girls were inviting a good friend of their to dinner and Prue and Dora walk out to see Chris talking to Leo and Leo orb out to Chris sending him somewhere.

„did it work?" Dora said.

„Yes I am the new whitlighter" Chris said and walk in the manor


End file.
